


if you let me

by lollipoppi



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i’ll spellcheck later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipoppi/pseuds/lollipoppi
Summary: doyoung tries something new.
Relationships: Kim Doyoung (TREASURE)/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	if you let me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: fingerfucking + shyness 😇

it’s something they’d never tried before - neither of them had gone further than kissing, but when haruto mentioned he wanted to try it, doyoung found himself accepting before he could think about it.

he can barely think about it now either, spread out on his bed, a pillow under his hips, two of haruto’s finger pumping steadily in and out of his hole.

he can feel sweat beading on his temples, cheeks burning red because this is _embarrassing_ , damn it. haruto is approaching this with the same sort of focus and passion that he approaches everything else, and it’s making doyoung squirm to be the subject of that attention. he can’t look, so he’s trying to keep his gaze fixed on the ceiling instead, at least when his eyes aren’t dropping closed every time the pleasure of it overwhelms him.

because it _is_ nice. it’s _more_ than nice, now that he’s warmed up to it. it had been weird at first, the feeling of haruto’s fingertips prodding at his rim, and it had hurt when he’d slipped one inside - just up to the first knuckle, he’d said, but it was more than anything doyoung had ever had up there and it felt like a _lot_. he was in half a mind to put a stop to it immediately, write it off as a failed experiment, but haruto had assured him it would get better, he’d take it slowly and do it right, so doyoung had relented and let him do whatever he wanted.

and he hates to admit it, but he’s so glad he did. now, when he’s nicely stretched, two of haruto’s long fingers all the way up there, pumping firm and steady, he’s practically melting into the bedsheets. he never expected it to feel this good, like it would be weird to not have anything up there again, to _not_ be this full and warm all the time.

haruto’s doing such a good job working him open, and honestly what once felt impossibly tight now doesn’t feel like enough. he needs more, more inside him, and he wants to ask but he can’t - it’s way too embarrassing. he’s been trying to keep quiet too, for his own pride as much as trying to keep this a secret from the other members who might overhear, but then haruto crooks his fingers and doyoung can’t help the moan that slips out. he tries to silence it, bites it back into a weird sort of gurgle in his throat, but haruto hears it anyway.

he laughs, fingers still keeping their rhythm. “what was that?”

“ _nng-_ nothing,” doyoung groans, hands fisting in the sheets.

“you like this, huh?”

doyoung doesn’t reply - _won’t_ reply, not when the answer would just inflate haruto’s ego. but his body betrays him, and he finds himself arching back against haruto’s fingers instead, pressing him impossibly deeper inside until his fingertips brush against a spot that has him positively _keening_. his brain stops working for a second as the pleasure washes over him and he’s suddenly seeing stars.

“woah,” he hears haruto say through the haze, followed quickly by, “want another finger, dobby?”, and he doesn’t know if he has answered or not before he feels a third finger pressing into him too. it’s tight, tighter than he thought it would be but still manageable, still _good_. he moans as he feels himself getting filled up again, haruto pressing in deep again and then there’s _three_ fingers brushing against that spot and doyoung is quaking with the sensation, panting and whining even though he knows he should keep quiet. but he can’t, not when this feels so damn _good_.

he must be stretched wide around haruto’s fingers, it must be so obscene, so dirty. he can’t even imagine what that would look like - but haruto’s getting the whole image, isn’t he?

“god, doyoung”, he’s saying, and doyoung won’t open his eyes to check but he just knows haruto is staring, watching his fingers moving in and out, watching doyoung’s hole clenching desperately around them, “god, you’re so pretty, what the fuck.”

“ruto-” he manages to say, but the rest of the thought fades away - he never had a firm grasp on it anyway, not when he’s this overwhelmed, this consumed by the lewd pleasure of haruto’s fingers in him.

“can you cum from just this?” haruto asks, and it’s hushed, a little reverent, like he’s praying that maybe doyoung can.

“n-no, ruto,” he says, but he doesn’t _know_ , not really. he certainly feels like he _could_ , right now, with how hot he feels, with the pressure building down his gut. he knows if haruto’s other hand wrapped around his dick too, he’d be cumming in seconds - but that’s not what he’s suggesting. it sounds a little like torture, denying himself the orgasm he so desperately wants right now, but honestly he’s tempted by the idea of drawing this out as long as possible, keeping haruto’s fingers in him as long as he can.

haruto might be having the same thoughts. “what if you can, though?”

“huh?”

“don’t touch yourself.”

and then haruto’s hand speeds up, suddenly pumping so fast and so hard into doyoung that he almost screams. it’s so much, too much, but it’s not enough at the same time. it feels so good it almost hurts - or maybe it _does_ hurt, and that’s exactly what is making it feel so goddamn good. he thought it was overwhelming before, but that was nothing compared to _this_.

“n-no, _ah_ , no,” he’s panting, fingers scrabbling on the sheets as he tries to keep his hands still, stop them from heading straight to his dick with all this new simulation. “i c-can’t, too much, h-help, _ngh_ , ruto, _help_.”

and haruto must take pity on him because then there’s a hand wrapped around his dick, and as predicted, it only takes a few firm strokes to have doyoung cumming, shooting into haruto’s hand and dribbling down onto his stomach. he gasps through it, legs twitching as the fingers never stop moving, never slow down as they work him through it. the heat is running wild through him, but with every breath it’s fading out more, and more, until eventually he’s left flopped boneless on the bed, sweat soaking into the sheets.

doyoung’s still sensitive enough to wince as haruto pulls his fingers out, even though he does it so gently. he feels oddly empty without them - and he’s tired right now, tired and sated and spent, but he finds he’s still eager, already thinking of the _next time_ he gets to be filled up.

“god doyoung, that was so-” haruto starts, but cuts himself off. doyoung peers over at him - it’s not so embarrassing now, when haruto isn’t inside him - and sees he’s flushed red too, pupils big and black, his own dick stood hard against his stomach.

“can i- can i just cum on you, real quick?” he asks, already shuffling forward on his knees. doyoung just nods, lets his eyes fall almost all the way closed and watches through his eyelashes as haruto puts his hand, the one still covered in doyoung’s cum, tight around his own dick and fists it hard and fast. a low moan like a growl bubbles in his throat, rumbles there until he cums too, splattering over doyoung’s stomach, over the mess already there.

“you should-” doyoung finds himself saying, feeling the warmth of haruto’s release soaking into his skin, images running rampant in his mind, “you should cum on my ass.”

haruto groans, a truly heartfelt sort of moan. “ _why_ didn’t you tell me that sooner?”

it’s doyoung’s turn to laugh, breathy and light as his eyes finally drop fully shut, body giving in and deciding to reward him with a nap after all his hard work.

“next time,” doyoung murmurs. “do it next time.”

and right before he falls asleep, he hears haruto say, “deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> ✌️
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lollipoppi)


End file.
